Fire Starter
by Steve's My Mission
Summary: Steve Rogers thought that he couldn't love anyone the way he loved Peggy Carter, but he allows himself to fall in love with a woman that wants to kill him. The Phoenix is forced to work for HYDRA with no memory of her past, so when she's given the task of taking out Captain America she thought it would be easy, apparently S.H.I.E.L.D have other plans for The Phoenix...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.H.I.E.L.D, they belong to MARVEL and/or Disney, I only own Brooklyn Johnson and any other OC's you see here. This was written purely for the entertainment of me and others.**

Introduction

Screams and howls of pain and fear were heard as the building started to collapse, bright flames spreading through the old house quickly. This was one of those old houses made mostly of wood, anyone still inside wouldn't last a minute longer. Amongst the scared screams of those running away, a woman's crying was heard from deep within. The woman had slightly pink skin, going redder and redder, her hair was a snowy white and eye so dark they looked like a giant pupil. She had a bundle of rags in her arms, she woman never meant to start the fire, but she lost control over her abilities the moment her waters broke. The fire itself was unique, just like the others that had been breaking out randomly this year, unable to stop. Even if the fire stopped, a red dust would be left behind.

"CARINA?!" she heard the shout of a man, she beamed as she saw the love of her life walking through the flames with ease, she didn't know but her affections would never be returned.

"GABRIEL!" she shouted, the man stopped in front of the woman, he looked down at her blankly

"Carina, what is it?" he asked, this baby was his first born and he chose Carina because of her power, the same power S.H.I.E.L.D was after.

"It's a girl, Gabriel, a beautiful girl" Carina said through tears, his expression changed into an angry snarl, Carina frowned and flicked her wrist, the baby laid on the ground surrounded by a blue light, sound asleep like nothing was happening. "Gabriel?" she asked, shakily getting to her feet.

"You, Carina, are lucky that I cannot kill my own child" he said, he flicked his wrist and the blue light went green, Carina started sobbing, knowing she failed him. "On the other hand, I can always kill those who fail me" and with that, Carina screamed a bone-chilling scream before dropping to the floor a lifeless heap, Gabriel smirked at his power and left, knowing the baby would live.

"JOHNSON!" A man yelled a few minutes later, his mask protecting him from the smoke, his partner joined him moment later "Look" he said, and pointed at the green light, Johnson squinted his eyes before realising there was a baby in the light, he reached out quickly, the green light disappearing and he nodded at his partner before they took the baby out of the flames before the building collapsed on top of them.

Five months later, Max Johnson and his wife Sara adopted the baby from the fire, calling the nameless child Brooklyn Johnson, as much as they loved their adopted daughter, they knew the day would come when they had to tell her. What Max noticed, is that the baby had… powers, dangerous powers. There was one night that the baby screamed so loud the crib burst into flames, as scared as they had been, not another incident had risen.

What Max and Sara really hated is that every few months a man would come to the house, saying he was with S.H.I.E.L.D and he wanted to help Brooklyn by taking her away, they greatly protested and no matter how many times they moved the man would always come back. On 21st of May 1998, when Brooklyn was six, the house caught fire because all the toys in her room had caught fire… S.H.I.E.L.D had a field day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**10****th**** July, 2010**

"WHITE HAIR!" shouted Sabrina Smith, Brooklyn rolled her eyes. Sabrina had used the same insult for the past two years despite the obvious fact that it didn't bother the snowy haired young lady.

"Ignore her Lyn" one of Brooklyn's friends said as they met up outside the history room. Brooklyn and her friends had left school two months ago but their old history teacher, Mrs Carlisle, had called them both to come back because she wanted to talk to her two favourite students.

"It's getting a bit hard, Carly" Brooklyn said, knocking the door of the history room, moments later the door opened and the smiling face of their old teacher looked at them.

"Miss Johnson, Miss Jakes, nice too see you again! Please, come in" she said, letting them into the classroom "Sit, sit please" she added as she leaned against her desk, Brooklyn and Carly went to the desk at the front row, Carly sitting on the desk itself and Brooklyn in one of the chairs, feet resting on the desk. Mrs Carlisle rolled her eyes but said nothing,

"You called us in" Brooklyn stated, wanting to know why she was dragged back into the building that made her life a living nightmare for seven years. Mrs Carlisle smiled at the two eighteen year olds.

"I have an offer, a company called and wanted to know if you to wanted jobs" she said, Brooklyn's amber eyes lit up, Carly nodded, Brooklyn needed her own money, she felt terrible continuing to get money from Max and Sara now that she could get it herself.

"Who's offering?" Brooklyn asked, moving to sit next to her friend on the desk, Mrs Carlisle looked at a paper

"S.H.I.E.L.D" she said, Brooklyn's stomach sank. S.H.I.E.L.D… No. Mrs Carlisle and Carly saw the change in Brooklyn's expression, she snowy haired woman stood slowly.

"No, No your with them aren't you?!" she asked accusingly to Mrs Carlisle, then turned to Carly "And so are you! You talked me into coming here in the first place because you knew I wanted to skip!"

"Brooklyn please, they just want to help you!" Carly said and Brooklyn glared at her ex best friend.

"No, you know I don't need their help, they don't want to help me anyway, they want me in a lab" she said before running from the room, she knew she was over reacting but it's not everyday the two people you think you can trust try to get you to the government group who want to test you like you're a rat.

"Hey white hair!" Sabrina called, seeing Brooklyn running away "You're a freak!" she yelled when Brooklyn ignored her. Brooklyn stopped and turned, finally having enough of Sabrina's hate. She walked over to the blonde slowly, glaring

"You know, Smith, that's a lovely jacket, it looks so expensive" she said, Sabrina started to back away from the girl she'd made fun of for six years. "It would be a real shame if it was to break" and with that, Brooklyn grabbed Sabrina by the jacket and pushed her into a wall, the fabric tearing in the process from force. Brooklyn raised her fist and punched Sabrina in the nose.

"MISS JOHNSON! Unhand Miss Smith immediately!" a teacher yelled, Brooklyn let go, but as she did the jacket burst into flames, making Sabrina screech in fear and pain, Brooklyn's eyes widened and she stepped away, looking around quickly, students were staring in fear and shock, the teacher glared in fear. Behind the teacher was a man in a suit, Brooklyn knew exactly who he was. Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Miss Johnson" the agent spoke "I think we need to talk"

"I think you need to go to hell before I go anywhere with you" she snapped back and ran.


	3. Chapter 2

It was raining; thick cold drops of water were painful on Brooklyn's back. They felt like bullets, then again anything cold hurt her. Her showers were always on the highest setting and it felt medium one, she could only drink hot drinks in even the hottest weather. She never sweated in the highest temperatures. When she was 16, her boyfriend got angry at her and took the metal teaspoon from the cup of boiling water and pressed it against her wrist, it barely left a mark and felt normal, but when he pressed the ice cube against her neck she howled in pain and it left a deep red mark and was sizzling when it was removed. 

She cursed the sky for this, taking a turn down a dark street that had no lampposts and the clouds covered the moon. She'd been running since 1:00 pm, it was at least 2:00 am now. As she walked, she realised she was close to a forest, and she turned around but saw a man in the darkness right behind her, she would have screamed in surprise if he hadn't clamped his cold hand over her mouth, hearing footsteps towards her from behind and her arms were grabbed, she was blindfolded and she was too shocked to move.

When she regained her senses she screamed and immediately was gagged, something on the gag was forced into her mouth and kept her tongue pushed forcefully down. Struggling as she was being dragged, then the breathed knocked out of her when she was tossed into a van, someone quickly restraining her arms and legs.

"Wha' d'ya think the boss wants 'er for?" A man spoke, probably to his partner. 

"Dunno mate, but she must be special for the big guy to want 'er. Mind, I wouldn't mind a go at 'er, what a looker" 

"Aye mate, thing I could do to 'er" 

Brooklyn wanted to vomit. 

Brooklyn woke up on a table in a dim room, she gag and blindfold gone; the ceiling was covered in... Was that dry blood?! 

"Ah, the fire starter awakens" she heard a mans voice, she slowly sat up and saw a man with brown hair, he looked to be in his thirties, he wore a black suit and on the jacket was a silver pin, a circle with a skull and snakes inside it. He looked vaguely familiar, where has she seen him before... 

"Where am I?" 

"Always the same questions," he said, looking fairly amused "always 'where am I?' Or 'Who are you?' Even the occasional 'Where is my friend?' I expected something more original... But still an interesting question... Where am I?" 

Brooklyn just stared at him like he was crazy, he shook his head. 

"Your in a Hydra base in New York" he said, her eyes widened, she knew just who he was now. Remembering all her history lessons on WW2 with Mrs Carlisle… He was Johann Schmidt, leader of Hydra... How was he still alive? 

"You see, Miss Brooklyn, I had a report from the daughter of one of my agents, Maria George, she attended the high school you left last year. She filmed what you did to that poor miss Lane, then the fire you started that caused miss Lane's death. Then the news; the house fire that killed your parents. It was no accident, everything exploding" Johann said casually, she started at him in shock. Max and Sara were dead?! It was Hydra… wasn't it? 

"No... You're lying! There not dead-" 

"Miss Brooklyn," he interrupted her "Do not shout at me, it's rude." He said, then a click was heard and Brooklyn noticed the guards with guns. "I was saying, I had you brought here for your safety, no doubt you would be imprisoned or killed for three accounts of murder" he said, Brooklyn knew he didn't care about her safety... She noticed his hands, they were gold metal... 

"Miss Brooklyn, I see you've noticed my work" he smirked, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves both hands were gold metal, it stopped at his elbows, his left arm bore an expensive silver watch. "You may of heard how I died on the plane in 1943, well I was far from dead. I went to a place of true power... I sent to earth many spies, one of them being my daughter" Brooklyn was at first confused, then she remembered what Max told her... Corina Schmidt died in the fire... Corina Schmidt was her mother, which means... 

"Finally caught on, have you?" He held a smug smile "I didn't know my daughter would betray me for SHIELD, and then betray SHIELD for a 'wanna be' villain who was killed only two days later, but here you are... And you will do what she couldn't" 

"No, I refuse to help you" Brooklyn said, and she meant it. She would never help him, a man who tried to destroy the world because he was - probably still is - mad enough to think he had the power of the Gods! He smirked 

"I thought you would say that, and I don't want to force you... But I will anyway, girl" 

"What are you going to do?" She asked, curious and scared, ready to fight him. 

"I'm going to change you like a remix," he said "then raise you like a phoenix" he said, Brooklyn was confused of how he even knew about Fall Out Boy… 

"Your friend, Carly, called, your ring tone was interesting, yet inspiring" and before she made any kind of protest his right fist collided with the side of her head, knocking her unconscious.


End file.
